Sin Daños a Terceros
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Arthur es un ingles que no se puede quejar de su vida en Nueva York: tiene una esposa francesa y atractiva, un hermano despistado pero de buen corazón y una exitosa galería de arte. Claro, que no todo sera color de rosa cuando una talentosa pintora española llegue a su vida despertando algo mas que simple interés laboral... Lastima que llego tarde. UKxFem!Spain


Cordial saludo a todos los que me leen! He aqui mi primera historia del 2013 la cual resulta un One-Shot en forma de Song-Fic y en el cual he decidido cambiar un poco la tendencia ya que contiene universo alterno y Nyo!Hetalia: Fem!Spain- Isabel, Fem!France- Marianne y nada mas de mencion Fem!Russia- Anya.

Como ya toooodos saben, no me pertenecen los personajes, ni tampoco la cancion ya que le pertenece a ese ser iluminado llamado Ricardo Arjona (este hombre me inspira) va a ser relatado mas desde la perspectiva de Arthur (si, el englishman sera nuestro Arjona) por lo tanto es el protagonista. Sin mas parloteo, espero les guste.

* * *

**Sin daños a terceros**

Nunca se había considerado una persona paciente, en realidad consideraba que lo más apreciado que tenia el ser humano era eso: el tiempo. Un recurso no renovable ya que una vez lo gastas, no vuelve. Por eso se caracterizaba por ser puntual, sabia apreciar el tiempo ajeno, pero por supuesto, habían personas como su hermano menor que no conocían muy bien ese concepto, claro, Alfred a penas estaba en la flor de la juventud a sus 24 años de vida, mientras el, quien ya entro a las tres décadas de vida, no podía darse tal lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo en nimiedades.

**Hey Artie whats up!- **llego el americano bastante animado al café donde había quedado en citarse con su gruñón hermano mayor**- disculpa la demora, pero tu sabes como es el trafico en New York**

**Si te vas a encontrar con alguien lo menester es que te tomes la delicadeza de ser puntual, tomando en cuenta factores como el trafico, bloody wanker-** dijo mientras tomaba el te que hace un rato habia solicitado.

**Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando, parece como si estuvieras en abstinencia o algo, y teniendo a Marianne de mujer se me hace difícil de creer-** dijo el americano riéndose.

Marianne… una mujer atractiva sin duda, seductora y creativa con respecto a la moda, y lo mas importante de todo: su mujer. Tenían muchos roces, pero eso era normal en las relaciones, además que ambos tenían profesiones creativas relacionadas con el arte y ambos eran Europeos. Fue gracias a las decisiones de Marianne que terminaron mudándose a la ajetreada ciudad en la cual ahora vivían, aun cuando el hubiese preferido a Londres por sobre esta.

**Como sea, no te cite para que me hablaras de mi mujer-** dijo mientras plantaba su mirada en el jovial rubio**- ¿que conseguiste en tu viaje a Europa?**

_Y justamente ahora_

_Irrumpes en mi vida_

**¡Talento!-** dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta, realmente a pesar de no parecer la persona mas inteligente del mundo, Alfred tenia un buen ojo para el arte, sobre todo para el arte comercial y lucrativo, lo cual era del interés de su medio hermano ingles, y el suyo propio- **Dos son italianos, mellizos by the way, uno de Venecia y el otro de Roma y ambos son muy talentosos-** dijo mientras que con su tableta mostraba algunas fotos de las pinturas y de los italianos en si.

**Mmm, ok-** dijo mientras observaba detalladamente las pinturas que podría requerir en su galería de arte, eran esplendidas, algunas abstractas, otras de retratos, las degradaciones de color**- interesting, ¿que mas conseguiste?**

Pues resulta que después de conocer a los italian brothers, me entere que uno de ellos, precisamente el romano, tiene una novia…-dijo Alfred relatando y adornando toda la historia.

**Go straight to the point-** dijo Arthur sin prestarle atención al resto, le interesaba eran las pinturas, no la vida privada de algún desconocido italiano.

**Ok, ok, resulta que la chica es pintora también, y sumamente talentosa, realmente no sabría decir cual es mas talentoso de los dos, si Lovino o ella-** dijo el americano mientras le mostraba las fotos de las pinturas de la mujer que empezaba a llamar tremendamente su atención

**¿Italiana también?-** pregunto mientras seguía con la mirada verde esmeralda contemplando

**No, de hecho es española-** dijo Alfred mientras mostraba una foto de la mujer castaña con cabello ondulado y ojos verdes.

Spaniard? Había algo que a Arthur no le agradaba de ellos, tal vez porque eran muy escandalosos, pero nunca se había llevado precisamente bien con los españoles, sin embargo no podía despegar su vista de esa mujer, quien sin duda era guapa.

**Los quiero, a los tres, me gustaría que vinieran a Nueva York para hablar de negocios-** dijo mientras le devolvía a mirada a su medio hermano quien solo pudo sonreír ampliamente.

_Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina_

_Tarde como siempre_

_Nos llega la fortuna_

No lo había podido acompañar Alfred, ya que este se excuso diciendo que tenia que encontrarse con una bailarina de ballet, pero en cambio tenia a su francesa quien en ese día curiosamente tenia un rato libre, que evidentemente aprovecho para acompañar al ingles y conocer a esos talentosos artistas alagados por su cuñado mayor. Realmente no le incomodaba la presencia de su mujer (la mayoría del tiempo) solo cuando quería hacer ciertas _cosas_ en lugares inapropiados.

**Marianne, pueden llegar en cualquier momento-** dijo mientras la francesa sin ningún pudor se sentaba en su regazo y trataba de desanudarle la corbata.

**No veo ningún problema, si llegan nos separamos y ya-** dijo mientras lo besaba con avidez**- o tal vez se entretengan mirándonos…**

Y tal cual como si los hubiesen invocado, en ese momento llamo la recepcionista informándole que los artistas ya habían llegado. Marianne se levanto rodando los ojos, realmente no podían ser mas oportunos.

**Por favor, hágalos pasar-** dijo Arthur por el teléfono. No paso mucho rato cuando pudo observar a una mujer de esbelta figura, cabello castaño ondulado y grandes ojos verdes entrando a su oficina. No sabia muy bien en que momento ambas miradas verdes cruzaron, pero lo cierto es que durante ese instante perdió la noción del tiempo.

_Tu ibas con el, yo iba con ella_

_Jugando a ser felices por desesperados_

Todo ese momento extraño se disipo cuando escucho una voz con acento italiano altamente marcado**- Che palle! Isabel, deberías por lo menos haber tocado la puerta!**

**Pero si nos dijeron que pasáramos! No interrumpimos nada, ¿cierto?-** dijo con mirada alegre viendo a los dos rubios individuos, uno que la miraba de manera extraña y la chica que también la miraba pero de una forma pues…mas extraña aun.

**Pues claro que no! De hecho los estábamos esperando, mis queridos-** dijo la mujer con gran acento francés**- tomen asiento.**

El italiano simplemente hizo un chasquido de incomodidad mientras se sentaba, sin embargo la española…

**Francesa! Tengo varios amigos de allá, de hecho viví en Paris durante un tiempo**- dijo animada viendo a la rubia quien le regresaba la sonrisa.

**Pues creo que ya con eso hemos dado un buen comienzo-** dijo guiñándole el ojo cómplice, realmente esa chica por alguna razón inexplicable, le daba buena vibra**- sin embargo en este momento me tengo que ir, los dejo en compañía de mi esposo.**

_Por no aguardar los sueños_

_Por miedo a quedar solos_

Dirigio su mirada al frente, después de que Marianne se despidió de una manera _muy afectiva_ de todos. Pudo ver a un hombre que no dejaba de inspeccionarla, ese de seguro era el esposo de Marianne y por lo tanto, el dueño de la galería de arte.

**So, ustedes deben ser Isabel Fernandez **_**Carriado-**_ dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

**Es Carriedo-** le respondió sin apartar su verde mirada de aquel hombre _evidentemente _británico. No es que tuviera algo contra los británicos, solo no les parecían genuinos detrás de toda esa imagen de frialdad.

**Mph, como sea- **dijo continuando- **y usted es Feliciano, o Lovino?**

**Lovino Vargas, y tu quien eres?-** dijo el joven italiano

**Arthur Kirkland, un placer conocerlos-** dijo levantándose educadamente y tendiéndoles la mano**- como ya deben saber, estoy interesado en sus pinturas, estará disponible el Sr. Feliciano también?**

**De hecho el tuvo unos compromisos en Berlín-** dijo Isabel en respuesta ya que Lovino solo empezó decir una sarta de malas palabras en italiano en contra del "macho patatas"

**Mmm such a shame- **dijo Arthur dirigiendo su mirada al bolígrafo que tenia sobre el escritorio**- bueno, hablemos de negocios.**

_Pero llegamos tarde_

_Te vi, me viste_

_Nos reconocimos en seguida_

_Pero tarde, maldita sea la hora_

**Me gusta la degradación de colores de esta-** dijo señalando una de las pinturas que mostraba un atardecer.

**Ah, esa la hice en un atardecer de Barcelona, es hermosa-** dijo contemplando la misma pintura que el ingles**- y mire esta, es mucho mas abstracta!**

**I see…-** dijo contemplando las pinturas que habia mandado a traer desde hace una semana, semana que ya llevaban esa extraña pareja italo-española en Nueva York. Aunque el sabia que si de extraños se trataban, el y Marianne no eran las personas mas normales sobre la tierra.

**Entonces, veremos mis pinturas o te dedicaras solo a la come-tomates?-** dijo Lovino refunfuñando mientras observaba como Arthur no solo miraba a las pinturas, sino a la autora de dichas pinturas también

**Hay mi tomatito, no te enojes, lo que ocurre es que detrás de sus pobladas cejas el Sr. Kirkland sabe como reconocer talento- **dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su pareja y recibía una mirada reprochable del ingles

**¿Acaso hay algo malo con mis cejas?-** dijo alzando una de las nombradas mientras observaba a la impertinente española, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no le agradaban los hispanos

**No, solo que ocupan como la mitad de tu rostro pero nada mas- **dijo Isabel mientras le respondía sin reparo alguno en lo que decía

Y antes de que se formara alguna guerra anglo-hispana en la sala del apartamento básico tipo estudio que habían estado ocupando desde hace una semana, Lovino decidió intervenir

**¿Vamos a ver las pinturas o no?-** dijo viendo las fuertes miradas que compartían ambos seres de ojos verdes, había algo que le parecía sospechoso en todo eso.

**Si, mejor, de todas formas los españoles no son los únicos en tener talento-** dijo dirigiéndose a las pinturas del romano.

**Por supuesto que no somos los únicos, pero talento atrae talento, y por eso mi Lovi es tan talentoso también!-** dijo siguiendo a los dos hombres, sin duda el ingles era una persona complicada, eso lo había descubierto en la semana, y fastidiarlo era el nuevo placer que había descubierto hace un momento.

_Que encontré lo que soñé_

_Tarde…_

Isabel, mujer interesante, parecía básica a simple vista pero ocultaba algo misterioso, algo atrayente detrás de esas pupilas verdes aceituna que eran un imán. Con la mujer no podía estar mucho rato porque las discusiones eran inevitables, pero al mismo tiempo pasaba fantaseando el día con el hecho de encontrarla y hacerla enojar nuevamente, de retarse mutuamente, ni siquiera el italiano gruñón que tenia como pareja podía hacer fruncir ese ceño como lo lograba el, a veces no entendía que hacia Isabel con alguien tan poco interesante como Lovino, tan simple….

Y ahora le provocaba era golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio fuertemente ¿Qué demonios esta pensando? Isabel esta con Lovino porque es su pareja, porque ambos son artistas y tal vez porque este es italiano y no algún ingles que se había mudado a Nueva York hace seis años. ¿Acaso Isabel saldría con algún británico? Y en dado caso, eso no era de su incumbencia, a veces su mente le jugaba malas jugadas como estas, ese no era su asunto, el ya estaba casado y Isabel solo era una artista que le vendía pinturas, solo eso.

_Tanto buscarte y extrañarte sin tenerte_

_Tanto inventarte…_

**¿En que piensas, mon amour?-** le interrumpió la voz de la mujer que tenia por esposa, francesa, rubia y de ojos azules, muy distinta a la española.

**Nada relevante, te he dicho muchas veces que toques la puerta-** dijo Arthur levantándose de su asiento.

**Pues te ves un poco abatido, ¿te parece si te doy unos masajes?- **dijo mientras se acercaba a su pareja.

**No, thank you, no tengo ganas-** dijo mientras tomaba la taza de te que había dejado en el escritorio ignorando los intentos de aproximación de su esposa.

**Últimamente nunca tienes ganas…- **le respondió la francesa mientras alzaba una ceja, sabia que su esposo no era la persona mas pasional del mundo, pero en las ultimas semanas ni siquiera la abrazaba al dormir

**Mph- **fue lo único que emitió el ingles ignorando el comentario.

**Como sea, sabes que estuve hablando con Isabel- **dijo y vio como su esposo levantaba la mirada expectante a lo que decía**- que chica tan agradable, te mando saludos a ti y a tus cejas.**

**Irritable querrás decir-** dijo mientras rodaba los ojos al pensar en la española, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada se posara sobre sus finos labios.

**Pero tranquilo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ella-** dijo Marianne mientras se sentaba coquetamente sobre el escritorio y no despegaba la mirada azul de su pareja

**¿Que quieres decir con eso?-** dijo mientras veía a la francesa con el ceño fruncido

**Pues que Isabel se regresa a Barcelona en dos semanas, al parecer las cosas no le han resultado bien en Nueva York.-** dijo viendo como el ceño de su esposo se fruncía aun mas.

_Tanto buscarte por la calle como un loco_

_Sin encontrarte_

**Bloody Hell!- **exclamaba frustrado del trafico, pero mas aun frustrado por la española ¿Quién demonios se creía? No podía pretender entrar a su trabajo y luego largarse de la galería así como si nada, largarse de su vida….- **Oh God, this can´t be happening to me**- exclamo frustrado ahora consigo mismo, estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia Isabel, negarlo seria ya engañarse a si mismo, esa era la única explicación racional para su comportamiento, para explicar el hecho de su huida de la oficina, dejando expectante a su propia esposa para ir detrás de Isabel.

Porque eso era lo que ha estado pensando últimamente: Isabel y su carácter impredecible, Isabel y sus largos cabellos castaños, Isabel y sus ojos grandes de color aceituna, Isabel y su esbelta figura con cintura de gitana, sus largas blancas piernas, sus pechos que se veían ajustados dependiendo de la ropa que usase, pechos que deseaba probar, piernas que deseaba tocar y esos labios que se veían tan suaves y deliciosos, ¿Por qué demonios no pudo aparecer unos años atrás? ¿Por qué demonios no la encontró en las tantas ocasiones que estuvo en España? Pero no, el universo al parecer tenia algo en su contra por ponerla en su camino justamente ahora, cuando ya estaba irremediablemente casado con una mujer que a pesar de ser atractiva no despertaba sus mas profundas pasiones, y ahora, estaba a punto de perder a Isabel, pero, ¿Cómo se puede perder lo que nunca has tenido? Porque Isabel le pertenecía a aquel Italiano, al igual que el le pertenecía a la Francesa.

_Iba uno de tonto, por desesperado_

_Confundiendo amor con compañía_

_Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja._

Pero, como culparla? Ella por lo menos lo tenia de novio, en cambio el con Marianne estaba unido bajo un contrato y una ceremonia que alegaba un "Y hasta que la muerte nos separe". Y no debía incumplirlo, el realmente quería Marianne, su propia familia incluso la acepto rápidamente sin muchos prejuicios a pesar de ser francesa, lo indujeron a que se casara, y el pensando que no encontraría alguien mejor decidió hacerlo. Pero la vida te da sorpresas, y ese alguien mejor se ha aparecido en forma de aquella mujer ibérica que desataba sus más perversos y románticos pensamientos al mismo tiempo, volviéndolo un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados.

Pero por desgracia, a aparecido tarde. Ahora se encontraba atrapado en el tráfico, esperando llegar a ese pequeño apartamento ubicado en Brooklyn para hablar con ella y decirle que se quede, que no regrese a España, aun cuando el mismo sabia que no podía estar con ella, no mas allá de un plano laboral. Una actitud bastante contradictoria era lo que le hacia desarrollar esa catalana.

_Que hace escoger con la cabeza_

_Lo que es del corazón._

**¡Para Roma, Barcelona o a donde sea que quieras! Pero en esta ciudad yo no me quedo!- **se podían escuchar incluso los gritos en español desde el pasillo, a este paso los vecinos no tardarían en quejarse.

**¡Y porque me tendría que ir coño! Si esta es una esplendida oportunidad, ¿acaso estas enojado porque no te compro todas las pinturas?!-** le pregunto perpleja, y Arthur en ese momento se paralizo en la puerta, estaban hablando de el, en momentos como estos agradecía a Dios esa temporada que paso en Madrid aprendiendo español.

**Yo no necesito envidiarte, **_**Isabella**_**, pero no te engañes a ti misma, ha escogido tus pinturas solo por ese par de tetas que tienes!-** le espeto escupiendo todo lo que llevaba en mente, mientras Arthur sudaba frio, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía por Isabel?

**Solo hablas con la ira! Como siempre haces cada vez que te enojas, me vale madre, tu sabes que mas allá de ser talentosa, yo soy una genio, Lovino! Una genio!-** y antes de que la discusión entre ese par se tornara mas acalorada de lo que ya era, decidió intervenir tocando la puerta y fingiendo demencia.

**Y hablando del rey de roma…-** dijo Isabel abriendo la puerta y fijándose en el ingles, ¿acaso podría ser este mas oportuno?

**Rey de Roma ni en esta o en otra vida-** dijo viendo al ingles con mirada venenosa- **¿ahora que quieres?**

**Vengo a hablar con Isabel-** dijo sin intimidarse ni un poco, no se iba a dejar intimidar por algún mocoso italiano menor que el.

**Vamos entonces-** dijo Isabel cogiendo al británico y llevándoselo fuera del alcance de Lovino, mientras escuchaba las quejas de este ultimo, en este momento necesitaba alejarse de el.

_Y no tengo nada contra ellos_

_La rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi_

_Tarde_

Nunca pensó que tal vez fuese tan evidente, o tal vez era el italiano quien tenia alguna extraña habilidad especial para detectar las emociones humanas, el punto es que estaba nervioso, no solo por el hecho de tener a Isabel en frente suyo (la fuente de sus últimos deseos y temores al mismo tiempo) sino que además corría el riesgo de que Marianne también sospechara, ¿Qué demonios haría al respecto? Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva podía comprender el enojo del italiano, al final de cuentas ni el ni Marianne tenían la culpa de nada, la culpa tal vez la tenia el universo con su bastardo sentido del humor que le presento a su opuesto y complemento en este momento.

**Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas decirme?-** dijo Isabel mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café

**Marianne me dijo que planeabas regresarte a Barcelona, ¿es eso cierto?-** pregunto mientras trataba de mostrarse lo mas natural posible.

**Si-** dijo simplemente mientras veía como el ceño del ingles se fruncía.

**Why?-** pregunto secamente sin despegar sus pupilas esmeralda de aquellas aceitunas.

**Las cosas no le están yendo a Lovi como esperaba, no le gusta Nueva York y extraña Europa-** dijo reflexionando.

**¿Y si te propongo que seas socia de la galería?-** dijo sin pensarlo, probablemente luego se culparía de dicha impulsividad pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió mientras observaba el gesto sorprendido de la española.

**¿Hablas en serio? Joder hombre eso no me lo esperaba-** dijo esbozando una sonrisa tan grande como el sol, pero sin embargo algo adentro de ella le decía que esto no encajaba, ¿que tal si Lovi tenia razón?- **¿pero que pasara con Lovino?**

_Que ganas de huir_

_De no verte ni la sombra_

_De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla_

Y solo con la mención del romano le provocaba explotar, debería simplemente largarse de allí y volver a su rutina monótona con Marianne, de pensar que todo esto ha sido una fantasía absurda de su imaginación, pero no podía, ya le había hecho esa propuesta a Isabel, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a su esposa? Todo era tan jodidamente complicado que sentía que le daría algún derrame cerebral en un determinado momento, por lo menos así terminaría este absurdo que había estado viviendo durante los últimos días.

**Si logras convencerlo, puede trabajar contigo- **dijo sintiéndose mas idiota aun, seria tortuoso verla con ese italiano sabiendo que es el quien la posee, quien la abraza cuando duerme, quien le hace el amor…la simple idea le revolvía el estomago.

**No se si logre convencerlo-** dijo aun dudosa de la propuesta, lo peor del caso es que le agradaba, realmente el ingles era un misterio, un enigma, muy diferente a Lovino. De a ratos podía estar poniendo su paciencia al limite y al otro momento diciéndole este tipo de propuestas. No sabia si culpar a su naturaleza pasional, pero había algo que este hombre le provocaba, que la atraía a el como abeja al panal a pesar de sus diferencias.

**Ya eso depende de ti-** respondió simplemente mientras ladeaba una sonrisa

**¿Por que haces esto?-** le pregunto curiosa

**Porque eres una genio-** le respondió con sonrisa picara mientras veía como la sonrisa española se ampliaba, aumentar su ego un poco con tal de mantenerla era un buen precio para pagar, por lo menos por hoy.

_Que nunca apareciste_

_Que nunca has existido_

La besaba, la tocaba, trataba de alejar su mente de todo el resto, ¿como era que le llamaba Alfred? Ah, mind-blowing sex, pero no podía, cada vez que intentaba entregarse al placer, lo que le venia eran los ojos verdes que quería observar, esos cabellos castaños que quería acariciar y esa cintura de gitana a la cual quería aferrarse y no dejarla ir nunca. Pero la realidad era otra y conociendo como conocía a Marianne, seria cuestión de tiempo para que se quejara de su bajo rendimiento en la cama, así que aunque fuese una medida basta y sucia, simplemente dejaría que su imaginación tomara posesión de el. De esa manera dejo volar su mente, pensando que era la mujer española a la cual tenia debajo de el, deseándola, amándola y adorándola.

Podía escuchar los suspiros y gemidos que demostraban satisfacción, podía sentirse completo y…

**Joder Arthur! No pares…-** exclamo con un gemido ahogado mientras Arthur veía los ojos verdes semi cerrados, los cabellos castaños sudorosos aferrados a su frente, mejillas sonrojadas y los pechos prominentes con pezones erectos: era Isabel quien estuvo por un flash de momento debajo de el, mientras se derramaba en su interior, todo por un engaño momentáneo de su visión y audición que hasta le ocasionaba escuchar esa voz con acento español. Sin embargo como lo bueno dura poco, fue cuestión de segundos para que volviera Marianne a su visión y con ello el sentimiento de culpabilidad inherente.

**Wow mon amour, hace tiempo que no te sentía tan pasional-** dijo la francesa mientras se arrecostaba sobre el pecho del ingles.

**Yes, Im really tired now, have a good night…-** dijo cortante antes de cerrar sus ojos y olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era una pillow talk, solo deseaba despejar el hecho de que le había hecho el amor a su esposa pensando en otra mujer, olvidar el hecho de que le fue infiel con el pensamiento, necesitaba olvidar a Isabel. El problema consiste en que mientras mas la intentaba olvidar, mas la pensaba, adentrando su vida en un conflictivo circulo vicioso.

_Que ganas de besarte _

_De coincidir contigo_

_De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo_

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel café cercano al Central Park, tomando su acostumbrada taza de te mientras esperaba a su hermano menor quien había insistido en reencontrarse con el y quien nuevamente estaba retardado.

**Artie! Sorry Im late!-** dijo con la gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

**¿Y ahora que? ¿Te perdiste en el sendero de la vida mientras venias?-** dijo mientras tomaba de su te- **Estoy preocupado por la artista española que me trajiste, quiere regresarse a España.**

**Así que eso es lo que te tiene tan abatido…-** dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada perspicaz a su hermano pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro**- ella me dijo algo al respecto, me dijo también que le hiciste una propuesta bastante interesante y que la rechazo.**

**Pues si, realmente sus pinturas tienen mucho que ofrecer, solo se reconocer el buen talento-** dijo mirando por la ventana del café a la gente transitar en medio de la ajetreada vida de la ciudad, no podía creer que a pesar de la tentativa propuesta, Isabel hubiese ido el día siguiente a la oficina para rechazarla, nunca entendería a los españoles**- el martes de la próxima semana iremos a cenar para despedirla.**

**Bueno, con gusto iría pero justo ese día Anya tiene su presentación del "Lago de los cisnes" y si falto puedo considerarme hombre muerto, tu sabes, los rusos y sus cosas…-** dijo mientras se rascaba su nuca con gesto despreocupado.

**Que irónico, podría jurar que no te agradaban los rusos- **dijo alzando una ceja.

**Y yo podría jurar que a ti no te gustaban los españoles-** y fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver a su hermano mayor mas rojo que un tomate, nunca lo había visto en esa posición en toda su vida.

Por otro lado, el ingles sabia que no tenia excusa, el otro a pesar de siempre portar una sonrisa estúpida (o de aparentar ser estúpido generalmente hablando) era mucho mas inteligente de lo que se podría presumir, mucho mas perspicaz.

**¿Cuando te diste cuenta?-** dijo desviando la mirada

**Elogiando su arte cada vez que puedes, proponiéndole ser socia de tu galería en un tiempo tan breve y además invitándola a cenas de despedida, se tendría que ser demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta-** dijo el americano con mirada conciliadora, realmente se podía imaginar el lio interno por el cual estaba pasando su hermano- **nunca habías hecho eso con otro artista antes.**

**Honestamente no se que hacer…-** dijo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos desordenaba aun mas sus rubios cabellos**- nunca me imagine en una situación como esta.**

**Cuando este tipo de cosas pasan realmente nadie las ve venir, y uno no puede decidir a quien querer, de todas formas, se prudente en tus decisiones-** dijo el americano

**Suenas como si fueses yo-** dijo el británico con una sonrisa en el rostro aunque sus ojos no dejaban de demostrar preocupación

**Aprendí del mejor-** dijo guiñando un ojo, solo esperaba que no todo terminara como en esas trágicas novelas que Anya amaba leer.

_De mirarte a los ojos_

_Y decirte "Bienvenida"_

Ahora se encontraba mirándola directamente a los ojos, no sabia si considerar el momento incomodo, simplemente estaban en silencio debatiendo mentalmente quien proponía primero un tópico para romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

**Entonces, Marianne tiene compromisos laborales esta noche-** dijo la morena mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

**Thats correct, tenia un compromiso con la revista Glamour, según le iban a hacer una entrevista-** dijo tomando un sorbo de su propia copa de vino- **¿What about Lovino?**

**Simplemente no quiso venir, hoy estuvo todo el guardando todo para el viaje, quedo agotado-** dijo restándole importancia al asunto, en realidad se había sentido bien cuando Lovino le dijo que no quería ver "al bastardo cejon"- **y tu, ¿realmente eres un iman para las mujeres talentosas, no?**

**Que quieres decir con eso? Si te refieres a Marianne pues…-** sin embargo fue interrumpido por la hispana.

**Tu sabes que no hablo únicamente de Marianne- ** dijo ella mirándolo al par de esmeralda que tenia por ojos**- ¿sabes algo?** **A mi no me suelen gustar los ingleses, ocultan mucho sus sentimientos tras una imagen fría y educada, pero por una extraña razón, tu eres diferente- **"eres como un libro abierto e impredecible" pensó sin atreverse a decírselo al ingles**- no demuestres que estoy equivocada.**

_Pero llegamos tarde_

_Te vi me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida_

_Pero tarde quizás en otras vidas_

_Quizas en otras muertes_

**No se que quieres decir con eso-** claro que el lo sabia**- ni se tampoco que quieres que te demuestre-** ganas no le faltaban de demostrárselo**- pero creo que no soy mas que otro Englishman in New York- **y ahí estaba esa maldita inhibición, que le hacia retractarse de las posibles descabelladas situaciones que podía realizar con la española, lo cual lo llevaría a la traición.

**Que mal, tan cohibido como el resto….-** "Tan falso" pensó mientras una sonrisa triste se asomaba en sus labios**- si quieres puedes ir pidiendo la cuenta, yo iré al baño un momento.**

**Ok, de todas formas yo invito-** dijo tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible ¿acaso habría tenido oportunidad alguna con Isabel? No sabe y tampoco lo sabrá a menos que dejara tantos temores e inseguridades y se arriesgara.

Isabel mientras tanto miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño. En realidad no se arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer pero si debía admitir que se sentía un poco decepcionada, ya hace unos días había admitido que entre el ingles y ella había algo mas que una simple relación laboral, algo que incluso trascendía mas allá de admiración, pero al parecer se iría a Barcelona sin conocer la otra faceta de Arthur.

Sin hacer esperar mas al ingles, salió del baño cuando sintió que inesperadamente la arrastraban por uno de sus brazos de vuelta al baño y rápidamente cerraban la puerta mientras la arrinconaban contra esta: era Arthur

_Que ganas de rozarte_

_Que ganas de tocarte_

_De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso_

_De fugarnos para siempre…_

Sintió como una dominante boca arremetía contra la de ella, de manera pasional, posesiva como nunca antes lo había sentido. Todos esos rumores de que los ingleses eran fríos no hacían mas que parecer inverosímiles, esta hombre estaba ardiendo, este hombre la tenia ardiendo mientras exploraba su boca con una experimentada lengua y la aferraba a si mismo sosteniéndola por la cintura.

**Si… eres diferente-** dijo mientras inhalaba aire en sus pulmones.

**Lets go to my place-** dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba del restaurant.

**¿Que hay de Marianne?-** pregunto Isabel, sabia muy bien que esto seria algo efímero, que después de satisfacer el deseo, ella volvería a ser de Lovino y el volvería a ser de la rubia.

**Ella esta en el trabajo, no llegara hasta mucho mas tarde, o tal vez mañana-** decia Arthur quien sentía que estaba cometiendo un crimen, pero realmente ya era tarde para retractarse, tampoco es como si quisiera retractarse, por fin haría lo que estaba deseando desesperadamente. De todas formas, si vas a pecar, hazlo completo y no a medias.

No sabia si eran las ansias, pero el viaje a su casa se le hizo eterno, solo quería poseer a la mujer hispana, borrarle las huellas italianas del cuerpo aun cuando al día siguiente la perdiera. Finalmente lograron llegar al lujoso apartamento del británico ubicado en el Upper East Side, justamente en el penthouse de una lujosa torre, sin tardar se adentraron en el ascensor donde nuevamente empezaron a devorarse a besos.

Isabel tenia una de las manos puesta en la espalda británica y la otra acariciando los rubios cabellos, mientras que con una de sus piernas alzada acercaba mas al británico a si misma, por otro lado, Arthur se dedicaba a besar y morder el cuello español mientras introducía una mano por su pierna alzando su vestido y la otra mano acariciando uno de los pechos españoles por encima del vestido vaporoso negro.

**Podría hacerte el amor aquí mismo-** le susurro el ingles al oído mientras mordía su oreja.

**Yo quiero tu cama- **si iban a hacer las cosas, había que hacerlas bien- **así que mientras tanto te esperas-** dijo alejándose del ingles y para provocarlo mas aun se quito sus pantis, dejando mucho para la imaginación del británico. La sonrisa que el ingles poso en sus labios no se la esperaba, era muy distinta a cualquiera de las vistas anteriormente: ladeada, con mirada peligrosa y que expresaba muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas buena. Erótica, posesiva y peligrosa.

A penas llegaron al apartamento y cerraron la puerta, el ingles se dedico a besarla, a acariciarla por sobre la ropa mientras ella lo despojaba de su camisa, estaban a pasos de entrar a la habitación británica, de entrgarse totalmente al adulterio y la lujuria, pero cuando abrieron la puerta lo que vieron los dejo tan sorprendidos que sus intenciones cesaron automáticamente: se les habían adelantado

Allí en la cama estaban unos aun mas sorprendidos Marianne y Lovino desnudos, sudorosos y haciendo lo que Arthur e Isabel no se habían dispuesto a hacer hasta esa noche. La pareja anglo-hispana no hacía mas que mirar en estado de shock a la inesperada pareja francoitaliana, no habían palabras de por medio, no habían insultos y ni siquiera reclamos, porque nadie tenia la moral para hacerlos. Simplemente sabían que los planes después de ese momento deberían cambiar.

_Sin daños a terceros_…. ?

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Si, un final un tanto inesperado, pero es que ese tipo de final me encanta (ademas de que el RomAnce me parece una pareja adorable *_*) en fin, realmente creo que este tipo de cuitas ocurren en la vida misma, las cosas buenas muchas veces llegan cuando no sirven de nada, y tener algo por tenerlo y _NO_ por realmente quererlo es una de las peores decisiones a tomar

Ya estamos en el 2013, para comentarios, criticas (constructivas), ingleses, españoles y capricornianos ya saben a donde escribir

_Little Monster_


End file.
